


Guillotine

by CheetahLeopard2



Series: Gifts and also what I'm doing instead of working on my others [43]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: It turns out okay though, M/M, Single Parents, Song fic, Tettchan has a crazy ex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 14:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13366770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheetahLeopard2/pseuds/CheetahLeopard2
Summary: You fill me up, you fill me upYou set my soul ablazeYou fill me up, you fill me upYour love is so amazingYou fill me up, you fill me upYou set my soul ablazeYou fill me up even when I lose my head





	Guillotine

**Author's Note:**

> Please please comment!!

_ Sleep on me, feel the rhythm in my chest, just breathe _

_ I will stay so the lantern in your heart won't fade _

 

It’s a quiet night, peaceful. Tetsurou lays silent in the bed, watching the shadows dance across the wall opposite the bed whenever the hum of a car passes by. The curtains flutter softly against the half-open window and the cool gentle breeze is welcome against the stifling heat under the thin blanket that they use in the summer.

His ear is pressed to a chest, rising and dropping gently with every breath. 

Tetsurou lays between the other’s legs, arms wrapped around his torso and the other’s hands in his hair from where he had fallen asleep running them through Tetsurou’s tangled locks.

The soft glow from their chests slightly illuminates the room, the blue and red mingling to make Tetsurou’s favorite shade of soft purple.

In this world, whenever your love is requited by someone compatible with you, both chests would glow the colour of the other’s aura.

 

_ The secrets you tell me I'll take to my grave _

_ There's bones in my closet, but you hang stuff anyway _

 

Two months after they met, when they were studying together in the library. Tetsurou had decided he would tell Tobio everything.

Well, most everything. To start with, his lady would be dropped off at the library.

Sure enough, about half an hour into Tetsurou’s tutoring Tobio, a little girl leaves the lady walking up to them and runs up to Tetsurou’s chair, to which Tetsurou laughs and lifts her onto his lap, she’s only five so she’s small enough, “Hey there princess.”

Tobio looks up from his book and says a small, “Hi.” unsure how to act around children.

“Tobio, this is my daughter Anri.”

Tobio’s eyebrows raise, he knew Tetsurou had a child but had never met her before.

“It’s nice to meet you Anri.” he extends a hand for her to shake.

She takes the hand, without shaking it, and they both hold hands for a minute.

 Tetsurou smiles at the exchange.

And that was how they met.

The next time they met up Tetsurou had to explain, his wife got drunk and killed their dog and had nearly gotten to Anri’s room when Tetsurou had had to stop her. She’s behind bars now for assault. 

To Tetsurou’s surprise, instead of leaving Tetsurou out of disgust or whatever, Tobio had hugged him and said he’s proud.

 

_ Kiss my lips, feel the rhythm of your heart and hips _

_ I will pray so the castle that we've built won't cave _

 

The day his ex got out of prison was not a fun one. 

 The ringing of Tetsurou’s phone wakes him up and the first thing he hears after his tired hello is the calm voice of his lawyer, “I’m to inform you that your ex wife is out of prison and demanding custody of your child.”

And his world came crashing down.

No not crashing down, but a crack appeared in its foundation. 

His shaking woke Tobio, who turned over in bed and wrapped his arms around him, whispering, “It’s okay. I love you.” in his ear over and over until morning, when Tetsurou finally was able to tell Tobio what had happened.

“She almost killed Anri, she won’t be allowed anywhere near her.”

This ended up being true, but that didn’t stop her from coming to the house in the middle of Tetsurou’s shift at the hospital, beating Tobio up as he defended Anri, to whom he had become as much a father as Tetsurou.

Luckily Tetsurou had arrived home in time to call the police, and she would be getting more jail time and restraining orders.

Their life was safe.

 

_ And if you have nightmares, we'll dance on the bed _

_ I know that you love me, love me _

_ Even when I lose my head _

 

Tobio’s heart begins to beat fast under Tetsurou’s head, and his breath comes in shorts gasps.

Alarmed, Tetsurou lifts his head, senses on high alert when Tobio’s eyes shoot open.

“It’s just a dream, love. Just a dream.” Tetsurou reassures, “She isn’t here.”

It doesn’t really help, and Tetsurou didn’t really expect it to.

Tobio slowly rolls onto his side as best he can, his legs raising around Tetsurou in an attempt to curl himself into a ball.

Tetsurou shifts so Tobio’s knees are against his chest and he’s curled protectively around the ball that his husband has become.

He offers silent support as Tobio regulates his breathing, finally breaking the silence with a small, “Sorry,” voice cracked and rough from sleep.

Tetsurou kisses Tobio’s forehead and pulls him closer, “I love you.”

And that means a myriad of things, “it’s fine.” “don’t blame yourself.” “I’ll always be here,” “I love you more than earth and sky”

“Love you too.” Tobio whispers back with a wobbly smile that Tetsurou knows is less due to the nightmare and more due to Tobio’s awe at being where he is now.


End file.
